


Getting High

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drugs, Getting high, M/M, blowjob, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Zayn fucking Louis' mouth while they're high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting High

Louis smiled as he came up behind Zayn and wrapped his arms around Zayn's shoulders, kissing his cheek as he nipped at his jaw, "Hi there. Starting without me I see?" Zayn chuckled a bit and turned his head to peck Louis' lips before turning back to the task at hand, "Figured I could get it lit up."

He rolled the joint expertly and then picking it up, twirling it between his fingers before grabbing his lighter from his pocket. He leaned back in his chair as he stuck the joint between his lips, using his lighter to light the end, taking a deep, long drag. 

He let the sticky substance settle in his lungs and fill up before slowly blowing it back out in the shape of a ring. He passed the spliff over to Louis who smirked and took an even deeper drag, his eyes tinting a small pink color as he let the smoke blow out through his nose.

He always wanted to show off for Zayn, wanting to one up him. Zayn licked his lips and he grabbed the joint back, taking a longer drag than necessary before grabbing Louis' chin roughly, pressing their lips together, parting Louis' with his tongue as he slowly blew the smoke into his lover's mouth.

Louis inhaled the sweet smoke as he stared straight into Zayn's hazel eyes, loving how green they looked when he was high. He admired Zayn's looks; almost a bit jealous.

He had that gorgeous chiseled face, with the hazel eyes and raven black hair that was always perfectly styled. He had tattoos littered everywhere but they all had a story, each and every one.

And Louis knew them all. He's traced them all with his fingers, with his mouth, his tongue.. Now his mind was where it shouldn't be. 

He let out a breath and blew the smoke out as he kept his eyes on Zayn. Zayn couldn't help but grow hard as he watched Louis' lips form a perfect 'O'.

His mind went to all the times he had those same lips wrapped around his cock. He swallowed and looked away, quickly taking another hit of the spliff, needing to take his mind off what he was thinking.

Louis' eyes trailed down to Zayn's groin and he smirked a bit, a thought coming to his mind. He quickly took the joint and took a long and deep drag before handing it back to Zayn. 

He held the smoke in his lungs as he got on his knees in front of Zayn, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down to his thighs along with his boxers. Zayn's eyes went wide when he realized they were outside but then he realized this is Louis and Louis has no fucking boundaries. 

Louis eyed Zayn's cock; a nice eight and a half inches with a two finger width, the head a pretty red color and leaking. He smirked at how turned on Zayn could get from the littlest things. It didn't take much. 

He wrapped a hand around Zayn and leaned down, taking the head in his mouth as he slowly blew the smoke out, having it come out the sides of his mouth. Zayn's eyes widened and he moaned as he watched this obscene boy do what he did best. 

Which was, in fact, sucking cock. 

Louis pulled off and he kitten licked at the tip, swallowing the pre-cum with a satisfied noise. Zayn bucked his hips, wanting more, the joint long forgotten, burnt out on the ground. 

Louis tsked and he held Zayn's hips down, smirking, "Patience." Zayn sneered and was about to give a snappy comeback before he felt his cock engulfed in a warm, wet heat. Louis steadily took Zayn down his throat, barely even gagging as he started to bob his head, shutting his eyes. 

He's done this so many times that it barely phased him to have something that big slide down his throat so easily. Zayn threw his head back with a guttural moan that could put porn stars to shame.

He reached down and laced his fingers into Louis' locks, pulling him off as he stood up. Louis knew was coming and he obediently opened his mouth, waiting for it. 

Zayn smirked, "Such a good boy, baby." He slid his cock into Louis' waiting mouth and he held the lad's head still as he started fucking into it roughly. 

He didn't hold back anymore, considering all the times they've done this. Louis likes it rough, always begs for it and Zayn will always give it to him. 

Louis choked slightly when Zayn's tip hit the back of his throat only cause he wasn't expecting it. He hallowed his cheeks around Zayn's length, sucking lightly as he had his face fucked.

He looked up at Zayn through his eyelashes, reaching up and massaging Zayn's balls in his hands, tugging on the skin slightly like he knew the younger lad liked it. Zayn gasped slightly and he moaned, fucking faster into Louis' mouth, so close to the edge.

Louis knew from the way his thrusts got erratic that he was close so he decided to help. He used some of the spit that ran down his chin and he ran his finger through it before he reached between Zayn's legs, circling it around his rim before pushing the tip inside, wiggling it around a bit. 

Zayn whimpered and he moaned out Louis' name, spilling down his throat with a loud cry, pushing his cock all the way in so that Louis' nose was against his stomach. Louis choked and swallowed around Zayn, pushing at his hips.

Zayn let go and let Louis pull off, watching as Louis practically gasped for air. Louis coughed a bit before looking up at Zayn, smirking, his voice a little hoarse, "Gonna return the favor?"


End file.
